Perdas e Perdões
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Heero e Duo acabam brigando por um motivo besta e isso leva ao fim do namoro. Como fazer para recuperar o que se perdeu e pedir suas desculpas?
1. Resenha

Autor: Keiko Maxwell

Beta: Ferramenta de correção do Word...Vagas abertas, alguém se habilita?

Casais: 1x2

Classificação: Seilá...tem disso? O.o

Gênero: Song, Romance, AU

Disclaimer: Estava ensaiando uma musica com Trowa, Fei e Heero...quando, acidentalmente, uma pequena briga começou. E os pobres instrumentos acabaram servindo de armas. Porém (sempre tem um), eles não eram nossos... Conseqüentemente para não irmos parar atrás das grades, dei em troca dos instrumentos quebrados minha posse dos g-boys. No fim...eles não me pertencem mais. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fim lucrativos. T-T (meu Model do Akatsuki não comprei...mas comprei um do Wing Zero \o/) A musica também não me pertence...somente para avisar!

Oi para todos!

Vamos falar um pouquinho dessa fic: Bem, a idéia dela me surgiu em um momento um tanto incomum. Eu estava almoçando, quando começou a tocar a musica Dois Rios do Skank...e pimba a idéia surgiu. Incomum não?

No fim acabei escrevendo-a mas...ela não saiu como eu gostaria, ficou rápido demais, sem lógica e meio bagunçado... Deduzindo eu acho que está uma merda. Mas ai vai por cada um, né?

Resumindo ela: Heero e Duo acabam brigando por um motivo besta e isso leva ao fim do namoro. Como fazer para recuperar o que se perdeu e pedir suas desculpas?

Então é isso...leiam e me falem o que acharam...antes que me arrependa de ter postado-a no site.

Keiko Maxwell

Outubro/2007


	2. Perdas e Perdões

**PERDAS E PERDÕES**

Parou apertando os punhos com força, tinha certeza de que precisaria de toda a coragem possível para fazer o que estava disposto a fazer. Tudo bem que estava errado em certos pontos, mas não via, agora, outra maneira de tentar reconquistar o jovem coração da pessoa que amava de vez.

Inspirou fundo e pensou seriamente: estava se metendo numa fria, numa** GRANDE** fria e tudo por causa daquele americano. Certo, a culpa também era dele, mas no fim não estivera tão errado assim ao simplesmente socar o irmão mais velho do rapaz por esse mesmo ter lhe irritado... Ou teria errado tanto assim?

Suspirou apreensivo, aquilo teria que dar certo, não queria perder o americano, não queria nunca mais poder não tocar aquela pele sedosa e ver o riso tão belo, somente para si.

Fincou a unha mais forte na palma da mão e fechou os olhos, estava realmente nervoso, pela primeira vez na vida. Sentia milhares de borboletas em seu estomago e se não fosse a imensa vontade de tentar arrumar as coisas sabia que já teria se mandado dali o mais rápido possível.

Não era o fato de que iria subir em um palco na frente da escola toda, já estava mais do que acostumado com isso. Não era porquê iria ter que cantar uma música sua. Não era por coisas simples assim... Seu nervosismo vinha de vários fatos: se ele estaria lá, se ele iria lhe ouvir, se lhe perdoaria, se voltariam... Tudo isso junto fazia com que seu estomago dançasse uma estranha sincronia dentro de si.

"Vai dar tudo certo Heero..." A voz calma e grave acompanhou o toque em seu ombro e logo o japonês se viu fitando dois pares de esmeraldas na sua frente.

"Sei não..." respondeu baixo, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, tinha uma onda de incerteza dentro de si que estava sendo difícil de dissipar.

"Cadê a confiança que nosso super japonês possuía?" a pergunta partira do outro rapaz que estava ao seu lado, os traços firmes mostrando a descendência oriental do mesmo.

"Foi-se no momento em que um americano jogou nossa aliança na minha cara, grato." Heero respondeu inspirando fundo novamente e soltando o ar logo em seguida num suspiro.

"Oh... Ok, Wufei Chang não tocará mais no assunto..." o chinês falou enquanto rodava uma das baquetas entre os dedos com certa agilidade. "Mas... Assim como nosso amigo Trowa ai, eu digo: vai dar tudo certo."

Olhou com um pouco de confiança para o chinês, é... Talvez tudo desse certo mesmo... Pelo menos esperava que desse.

Ouviram o nome dos três serem anunciados e subiram no pequeno palco montado na quadra da escola, na arquibancada vários alunos estavam sentados: alguns prestando atenção na movimentação sobre o palco, outros conversando com os amigos. Heero procurou pela imensidão de alunos aquele para quem ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Avistou-o sentado ao lado do amigo árabe e logo atrás deles o irmão mais velho do mesmo parecia guardá-lo como um verdadeiro cão de guarda raivoso.

Tomou sua posição na frente do microfone e esperou os dois amigos estarem em seus respectivos lugares, Wufei atrás da bateria e Trowa do piano. Segurou a guitarra com força e inspirando fundo antes de começar. Deixou sua voz soar ao mesmo tempo em que o latino começava os primeiros acordes no instrumento...

_O céu está no chão_

_O céu não cai do alto_

_É o claro, é a escuridão_

Cantava de olhos fechados, colocando mais do que simples palavras na musica, colocava seu sentimento nela, todo o sentimento que possuía pelo americano e que esperava que fosse recíproco.

_O céu que toca o chão_

_E o céu que vai no alto_

_Dois lados deram as mãos_

_Como eu fiz também_

_Só pra poder conhecer_

_O que a voz da vida vem dizer_

_Que os braços sentem_

_E os olhos vêem_

_Que os lábios sejam_

_Dois rios inteiros_

_Sem direção_

A maioria dos presentes pareceu acalmar e muitos prestavam atenção na melodia que soava e preenchia todo o espaço da quadra. Até mesmo alguns dos mais rebeldes da escola estavam prestando atenção na letra, no som, na musica, nos sentimentos. Era inevitável não conseguir se deter em cada palavra que era proferida com tanto carinho pelo japonês.

_O sol é o pé e a mão_

_O sol é a mãe e o pai_

_Dissolve a escuridão_

_O sol se põe se vai_

_E após se pôr_

_O sol renasce no Japão_

_Eu vi também_

_Só pra poder entender_

Heero cantava com força, os olhos fechados e uma das mãos segurando o microfone com força enquanto a outra dava suporte ao braço da guitarra, somente esperando o momento para atuar. Trowa dava tudo de si no piano fazendo a melodia do instrumento clássico ressoar no amplo salão. Quando os dois pareceram fazer uma pequena pausa, imperceptível para alguém que não tivesse tocando ou que os havia acompanhando nos ensaios, Wufei fechou os olhos e fez com que a bateria ganhasse vida, entrando também naquele forte ritmo.

_Na voz a vida ouvi dizer_

_Que os braços sentem_

_E os olhos vêem_

_E os lábios beijam_

_Dois rios inteiros_

_Sem direção_

Heero abriu os olhos ainda segurando o microfone e fixou o olhar no americano de olhos violetas, não poderia cantar aquela outra estrofe se não fizesse isso. Queria saber o que o outro estava pensando e sentindo, mas somente de poder vê-lo de forma tão direta já lhe era reconfortante.

_E o meu lugar é esse_

_Ao lado seu, meu corpo inteiro_

_Dou o meu lugar pois o seu lugar_

_É o meu amor primeiro_

_O dia e a noite as quatro estações_

Terminou a ultima frase e soltou o microfone, dando total atenção para a guitarra agora, onde começava a fazer um solo curto. Sabia que havia tocado o outro rapaz, pudera ler isso nos olhos violetas que pareciam vitrificados sobre si e esse simples gesto fizera com que seu coração se enchesse de alegria e calma. Sim, estava tudo dando certo.

_O céu está no chão_

_O céu não cai do alto_

_É o claro, é a escuridão_

_O céu que toca o chão_

_E o céu que vai no alto_

_Dois lados deram as mãos_

Todos os que estavam agora na área da quadra parecia fazer silencio e prestar atenção a musica, alguns poucos se arriscavam a cantar uma parte ou outra, mas a maioria estava vidrada no trio que dava um verdadeiro show sobre o palco improvisado para a apresentação das bandas. Entre os presentes, duas pessoas em especial assistiam maravilhados o espetáculo: um deles o loiro árabe que não tirava os olhos de cima do latino ao piano. O outro era o americano que observava o vocalista com um enorme carinho e nem mesmo piscava.

_Como eu fiz também_

_Só pra poder conhecer_

_O que a voz da vida vem dizer_

_Que os braços sentem_

_E os olhos vêem_

_E os lábios beijam_

_Dois rios inteiros_

_Sem direção_

Heero cantava com todas as forças agora, tinha mais do que somente seu sentimento ali, a musica representava mais do que somente um pedido de desculpas, estava representando seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao jovem americano. Não era para menos: a musica fora feita por ele para o rapaz. Ela não poderia conter outra coisa além de seu sentimento mais puro e forte.

_E o meu lugar é esse_

_Ao lado seu, no corpo inteiro_

_Dou o meu lugar pois o seu lugar_

_É o meu amor primeiro_

_O dia e a noite as quatro estações_

_Que os braços sentem_

_E os olhos vêem_

_Que os lábios sejam_

_Dois rios inteiros_

_Sem direção_

_Que os braços sentem_

_E os olhos vêem_

_E os lábios beijam_

_Dois rios inteiros_

_Sem direção_

Terminou a musica e ficou olhando fixamente para as íris violetas que tanto amava. A estranha sensação de borboletas em seu estomago já haviam sumido, mas agora era que vinha a parte mais difícil. Inspirou fundo e aproximando os lábios novamente do microfone deixou sair a voz rouca e baixa.

"Boku wa baka desu... Gomen Duo-chan..." a frase ressoou pela quadra e no momento seguinte ele estava curvado na frente de todos pedindo desculpas. Não se importava mais pelo o que qualquer um poderia pensar, era o certo a se fazer, precisava do perdão do outro mais do que precisava de um órgão vital.

O silencio que reinava no ambiente poderia ser facilmente cortado com uma faca. Ninguém se atrevia a falar nada, nem mesmo um pequeno som poderia ser ouvido. Era chocante demais ver Heero Yuy, o rapaz mais arrogante da escola, pedindo desculpas descaradamente a alguém e na frente de todas as salas. A situação começava a ficar mais do que embaraçada quando um riso rompeu toda a tensão do local.

Duo estava gargalhando solto no lugar onde estava sentado. Tentara realmente segurar, não queria rir assim, mas era impossível. Recuperou o fôlego depois de se acalmar e se levantou para inspirar profundamente antes de sua voz preencher o salão:

"SIM VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO DE UM IDIOTA HEERO YUY! MAS EU SOU MAIS POR TER ME APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ!"

Todos os alunos olharam do americano, que agora descia a arquibancada de dois em dois degraus, para o japonês sobre o palco que voltava a se endireitar na frente de todos. Alguns mais chocados do que os outros. Outros, como o loirinho amigo de Duo, com um sorriso no rosto.

Duo chegou na frente do palco e esperou que o japonês saltasse do mesmo para enfim se encararem frente-a-frente. O violeta se chocou com o prucia, e o prucia apreciou o violeta. E quando estes piscaram, dois braços envolveram o pescoço do japonês de forma firme e saudosa.

"Da próxima vez uma musica não será o suficiente..." sussurrou ao ouvido do oriental e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do mesmo.

Heero envolveu Duo em um forte abraço e sugou o aroma do rapaz com força. Era simplesmente divino estar novamente daquela maneira, nos braços do americano. Um sorriso tímido dançou em seu rosto antes dele sussurrar na orelha do americano:

"Não haverá próxima vez..." Se soltaram e encarou o americano. "Nunca mais eu te perco..."

O sorriso no rosto de Duo aumentou alguns centímetros ao ver o japonês lhe estendendo de volta a aliança prateada com as inicias de ambos gravados nelas. Sem cerimônia, o americano estendeu a mão para ter o anel de volta no dedo anelar direito.

"É só não socar o Solo de novo..." a frase ficou no ar assim que Heero terminou de colocar o objeto de volta ao lugar que nunca mais sairia.

"É..." o japonês deixou sair num suspiro, e voltou o olhar em direção ao rapaz loiro que agora se aproximava de ambos.

O olhar no rosto de Solo não era dos melhores, poderia se dizer que ele realmente estava muito possesso com aquilo tudo. Mas para alivio do japonês viu quando o mesmo colocou uma mão no ombro de Duo e deixou sair um suspiro de alivio.

"Não adianta né seu pequeno baka, somente esse japonês pra te fazer sorrir assim..." o tom a voz de Solo era de derrota, mas o sorriso nos lábios era de um verdadeiro vencedor.

"Você sabe que sim." Duo sorriu para o irmão e logo após se voltou para fitar novamente os olhos prucias a sua frente. "Heero..."

Heero não precisou de outra palavra além daquela, se curvou consideradamente e de cabeça ainda baixa esperou o seu perdão pelo erro que havia cometido. Solo suspirou e fez com que o oriental voltasse a olhá-lo nos olhos, detestava essa maneira que os japoneses tinham de se humilhar para pedir uma simples desculpa.

"Só por fazer Duo sorrir dessa forma novamente eu já lhe desculpo... Mas... Faça-o triste mais uma vez e o seu soco terá uma volta ainda pior." o sorriso dissimulado estampado na face do americano de olhos verdes mostrava toda a indignação do mesmo para com o oriental.

"Solo!" Duo repreendeu o irmão socando-lhe de leve o ombro. "Não ameace o Heero assim!"

"Está tudo bem Duo." Heero disse envolvendo o menor em um abraço pelo pescoço. "Não haverá outras vezes."

Os olhos de Duo pareceram brilhar ao olhar novamente para Heero, detestava quando este não aceitava sua proteção. Mostrou a língua ao namorado e emburrou fingidamente para mostrar sua indignação.

Solo e Heero caíram na gargalhada e logo mais três rapazes estavam ao redor deles formando um pequeno circulo. Trowa enlaçava a cintura do árabe, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto Wufei entretia-se brincando com a baqueta.

"Valeu pela ajuda Quatre." Heero agradeceu olhando o sorriso cúmplice nos lábios do árabe loiro.

"Que é isso... Sempre que precisar, pode pedir Heero." Os olhos azuis aquamarinos curvaram-se em um sorriso radiante.

Duo olhou indignado para o amigo, não acreditava que este estivesse envolvido naquilo tudo também. Bufou raivoso e apontando um dedo para a face do loiro exigiu explicações.

"Era por isso que... Ah Quat! Seu fingido! Fica se fazendo de inocente ai e me arrastou para cá! Você me paga seu árabe de uma figa!"

"Vai dizer que não gostou?" Quatre rebateu rindo. "Amigos servem para isso também."

Duo bufou desistindo, aquilo tudo era um grande complô, mas um complô que ele havia amado ter recebido. Olhou novamente para o japonês ao seu lado e se enroscou novamente ao corpo deste. Era bom estar ali. Era bom ter os amigos para ajudar a resolver as coisas. Era bom se sentir amado. E era simplesmente divino poder bolar um agradecimento a altura para o namorado... Ah se era!

Owari

Keiko Maxwell

Outubro/2007


End file.
